Le prix de nos actes
by SalemaW
Summary: Il y a 4 ans, Akito a fait une bêtise et elle devra, un jour ou l'autre, en payer le prix... Prête à tout pour que la malédiction ne se brise jamais et aveuglée par la jalousie, elle n'a pas réfléchit à la future conséquence de son acte...Dommage...
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** toujours mwa.

**Crédits :** personnages à Natsuki Takaya sauf ceux qui ne vous disent rien.

**Rating : **T (+13)

**Couples : **je sais pas trop encore. Kyo et Tohru probablement, Kureno-Akito-Shigure peut-être et je verrais pour la suite.

**Note : **encore une nouvelle fic sur Furuba sortie tout droit de mon esprit tordu… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique. Flash back entre **« **_italique_** ».**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**« **

_Il y a quelques années…_

- _Akito, souhaites-tu réellement pactiser avec moi ?_

- _Oui, c'est le seul moyen pour que la malédiction ne se brise jamais._

- _Parfait. Toutefois, tu dois me vendre l'âme d'un de tes proches. _

- _Ce n'est pas un problème, j'ai déjà quelqu'un en tête…_

_Une adolescente brune entra alors dans le pavillon du dieu._

- _Akito-san__ ? Vous m'avez demandé ?_

- _Oui._

_La collégienne eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant la chose qui se trouvait avec eux dans la pièce. A vrai dire, ce n'était qu'une silhouette humaine entourée d'une étrange aura rouge._

- _C'est son âme que tu vas me vendre ?_

- _Tout à fait._

_La chose s'approcha et embrassa la jeune fille afin d'aspirer son âme._

- _Le pacte est désormais scellé Akito, vous ne pourrez plus jamais vous en défaire._

- _Peu importe. Désormais j'ai l'assurance que le lien entre les maudits et moi sera éternel._

_« La mort » s'en alla avec le corps sans vie de la collégienne. _

- _Mon enfant, ton destin n'avait pas écrit ceci. Je vais te ressusciter._

_La chose mordit le cou de la jeune fille et lui injecta de son propre sang._

- _Tu vas devenir mon esclave et tu m'aideras à détruire les Soma…_

_La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres…_** »**

Oooooooooooo

Akito frissonna dans son sommeil. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé de ce jour-là. Longtemps, que la peur ne l'avait pas envahit ainsi. Pourquoi avait-elle un mauvais pressentiment ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elle allait être punie pour avoir pactisé avec le chef des vampires ? Vaincue, elle se leva et appela Kureno. Aucun des maudits n'était au courant de cet évènement. Personne n'en soupçonnait l'existence… Personne ne savait qu'elle avait vendu l'âme de cette Soma. Personne ne se doutait que cette fille aurait dû mourir et non pas revenir à la vie.

Ooooooooooooo

**« **

- _Akito…_

_Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec l'adolescente._

- _Tu, tu n'étais pas morte ?_

- _Si, mais on m'a fait un petit cadeau…_

_Elle ouvrit la bouche et lui indique ses canines luisantes._

- _Tu, tu es devenue comme lui ?_

- _Tout à fait. Ce sera notre secret Akito. Je ne dirais à personne que je suis devenue une vampire et que tu as passé un pacte avec leur chef. En contre partie, tu seras gentille avec moi. Ca te va ?_

- _Oui…_

- _Parfait._** »**

Ooooooooooo

Quatre ans ont passé depuis et Akito vit chaque jour dans la peur. La peur de se faire assassiner par une bête assoiffée de sang. Un jour, Shigure lui a demandé pourquoi elle gardait de l'eau bénite dans son pavillon. Elle lui avait répondu que ça ne le regardait absolument pas et qu'elle était libre de posséder ce qu'elle voulait. Toutefois, ce qui inquiétait d'avantage le dieu, était que l'adolescente, désormais âgée de seize ans, semblait être normale. Parfois, il arrivait qu'Akito regrette d'avoir agi, cependant les menaces de sa mère lui rappelaient que c'était une excellente idée. Le lien de la malédiction serait éternel… que demander de mieux ?

Oooooooooooo

**« **

_Le chef des vampires était assis dans le pavillon d'Akito._

- _J'ai juste une question à vous poser Akito. Pourquoi avoir choisi cette fille plutôt qu'une autre ?_

- _Parce que je la déteste !!!!_

- _Mais enfin, elle n'a que douze ans. Que vous a-t-elle fait ?_

- _Elle me dégoûte d'être si proche de certain de mes maudits. Elle me dégoûte !!! C'est une sorcière !!! Elle va me voler tous mes maudits car ils l'apprécient !! Elle n'est rien !!! Je la hais cette fille… Reira Soma, toi la jumelle d'Hatsuharu…_

- _Enfin de compte, ton choix a été guidé par la jalousie… Ce n'est pas très glorieux._** »**

Ooooooooooooo

Salut… Moi c'est Reira et pour la deuxième fois de l'année, je me suis faite renvoyer de mon lycée. Cette fois ci, je vais intégrer le même que mon frère, sur l'avis de nos parents. Qui sait, peut-être que sa présence me calmera… De toute manière, ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'odeur du sang me rend complètement folle. Cette odeur exquise et suave… Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons. Toutefois, Haru est au courant de ce que je suis devenue…. Je me demande ce que l'avenir me réserve.

**_Comment va se passer l'arrivée de Reira au lycée ?_**

**_Akito devra t-elle payer d'avoir pactiser avec le chef des vampires ?_**

**_Akito est-elle en danger ?_**

****

**A suivre… Reviews ??**


	2. La nouvelle

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews et à ceux qui lisent ma fic.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique. Flash back entre **« **_italique_** »**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**« **

_Reira__ était allongée, inerte, sur le sol de la demeure du chef des vampires. Celui-ci la ressuscita mais il repéra rapidement la présence d'un intrus. En effet, un adolescent de douze ans s'était dissimulé derrière une gargouille en pierre blanche._

- _Sors de là et décline ton identité._

_Le collégien aux cheveux bicolores obtempéra et s'inclina devant l'homme._

- _Je suis Hatsuharu Soma._

- _Sais-tu qu'il est interdit de venir ici ? Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer._

_Le garçon indiqua la jeune fille étendue._

- _C'est ma sœur, ma jumelle. Quand j'ai vu que vous l'emmeniez, je vous ai suivi. _

- _Je vois… Est-ce que tu as assisté à ce qu'il s'est passé dans le pavillon ?_

- _Non._

- _Tant mieux. _

- _Elle est morte ?_

- _Oui, mais pas pour longtemps. Pour sauver ta sœur, je dois la faire devenir comme moi, un vampire. Toutefois, tu ne devras en parler à personne, c'est bien compris ?_

- _Oui, je vous le promets._

_Reira__ se mit alors à bouger légèrement, avant de se redresser._

- _Désormais tu seras mon esclave et tu m'aideras à détruire les Soma, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille._

_Elle sourit et se tourna vers son frère._

- _Haru !!!_

- _Partez d'ici les enfants. A bientôt Reira._** »**

Ooooooooooo

Le professeur de Momiji et Hatsuharu arriva avec quelques minutes de retard.

- Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève. Faîtes lui un bon accueil je vous prie.

La jeune fille brune entra dans la pièce et s'inclina légèrement.

- Bonjour. Je suis Reira Soma.

-

Elle se redressa et croisa le regard des deux autres Soma. Le professeur lui fit signe de s'asseoir au bureau libre près de la fenêtre.

Un peu plus tard…

Momiji déboula dans la classe de Tohru et compagnie.

- Momiji ? Bonjour !!

- Bonjour Tohru !!

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là le pleurnichard, demanda Kyo.

- En fait, toi et Yuki ne devinerez jamais qui vient d'arriver dans notre classe ?

- Alors dis-le nous Momiji, trancha le rat.

- C'est Reira !!!!

- Hein ???? hurlèrent les deux cousins en même temps.

- Qui est ce ?

- C'est la sœur d'Haru.

Au même moment, dans la classe voisine.

Reira s'était assise sur le bureau d'Hatsuharu et regardait dans le vide.

- Rei-chan, essaie de ne pas faire de bêtise ici.

- Tu sais très bien qu'ensemble, nous sommes démoniaques.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça…

- Je sais. Je ferais tout mon possible pour me maîtriser, je te le promets.

- Bien, et si tu allais saluer les autres ?

- Oui.

Ooooooooooooo

Dans une crypte, le chef des vampires réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'utiliser Reira à ses fins. Akito Soma… Quelle fille stupide ! Elle avait osé pactiser avec lui sans penser aux conséquences. Il avait été généreux et lui avait laissé quatre ans de répit. Cependant, il allait bientôt lui faire payer son audace.

Oooooooooooo

- Salut !

Les élèves se retournèrent et Kyo et Yuki ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer. Tohru, quant à elle, s'approcha joyeusement de la nouvelle venue.

- Bonjour, je suis Tohru Honda !!!

- Je sais.

- Hein ?

- Haru m'a parlé de toi.

- Oh !!

- Moi c'est Reira Soma, enchantée.

- Aïe !!!

Momiji venait de se couper en jouant avec une feuille. Alors que du sang perlait sur son doigt, Hatsuharu poussa violemment sa sœur à l'extérieur de la pièce, sous le regard médusé des autres. Les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

Ooooooooooooo

- Bonjour Akito.

- Shigure ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Vous voir. Vous avez l'air fatiguée.

- Oui, et alors ? Même moi il m'arrive de mal dormir.

Le chef de famille était d'une humeur exécrable à cause de son cauchemar qui lui avait rappelé son erreur. Le chien s'assit dans un coin et observa son dieu sans rien dire.

- Tu es muet aujourd'hui ? C'est rare de ta part.

- Vous êtes inquiète ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtise !!! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en ferais pour toi qui est si froid à mon égard !

Agacé par cette comédie répétitive, Shigure se leva et voulut partir quand une main le rattrapa.

- Ne pars pas. Je ne veux pas rester seule.

- Tu n'as qu'à faire appeler ton Kureno adoré.

- Non. Là, c'est toi que je veux.

-

Vaincu, il se laissa avoir encore une fois, comme un gamin que l'on manipulerait avec des bonbons.

Ooooooooooooo

La journée au lycée s'était terminée assez rapidement et sans incident apparent.

- Reira, tu rentres avec moi ?

- Désolé Haru, mais je dois me rendre chez mon maître. A plus tard.

- Oui, à plus tard.

Reira, très chère sœur… Aux yeux de tous tu es restée la même, mais moi, je sais trop bien que c'est faux. Quatre ans que tu es morte… Quatre longues années que tu es devenue un vampire et que je vis près d'un fantôme. Reira… As-tu conscience que seul le passé m'unit à toi ? Ce lien si fort que nous possédions s'est brisé quand il t'a pris ton âme. Je fais semblant et j'ai mal, tellement mal de t'avoir perdue. Combien de temps allons-nous pouvoir vivre ainsi ? Combien de temps allons-nous encore pouvoir supporter cette mascarade ? De toi et moi il ne reste plus que des photos et des souvenirs. Ma jumelle a disparu à jamais et tu n'es plus qu'une ombre qui tente de prendre sa place. Rendez-la moi !! Rendez-moi ma moitié !! S'il vous plaît !!!

Ooooooooooo

**« **

_- Où vont les âmes que vous prenez ?_

_- Je les conserve précieusement quelque part afin de faire croire à mes esclaves qu'un jour de leur rendrait._

_Un jeune garçon de quatorze ans venait d'entendre cette conversation et se mit en tête de récupérer l'âme de sa sœur._** »**

**A suivre… Reviews ???**


	3. Kidnapping

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews et à ceux qui me lisent.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique et flash back entre **« **_italique_** »**

Le chapitre est court, je le sais bien, mais bon…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assise dans un coin de son pavillon, Akito tremblait de peur. Elle avait l'impression que des ombres menaçantes entouraient l'endroit et pourraient l'attaquer n'importe quand. Elle se leva alors fébrilement et ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode. Elle poussa les kimonos et attrapa une petite boîte noire et ovale. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une petite croix en argent ornée de deux ailes. Cet objet était le symbole du pacte passé quatre ans auparavant. Akito se demanda alors si elle ne ferait pas mieux de détruire ce sceau afin de résilier ce contrat maudit. Tant pis pour la malédiction, elle craignait trop pour sa propre vie désormais. Ainsi, elle jeta violemment la croix par terre et la piétina en vain. L'artefact ne présentait absolument aucune égratignure. Etrange. Résignée, elle le replaça dans son coffret et réfléchit à un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

Ooooooooooo

- Bonjour maître.

- Bonjour Reira. Heureux de voir que tu es toujours aussi ponctuelle.

La jeune fille s'inclina en signe de remerciement.

- Vous désiriez me demander quelque chose ?

- Tout à fait. Akito a, semble t-il, voulu briser notre pacte.

- Mais c'est impossible !!! Elle n'en a ni le droit ni le pouvoir.

- Effectivement. J'aimerais que tu me la ramènes ici, de gré ou de force, afin que je lui rappelle à qui elle a à faire.

- Bien maître. Je l'enlèverais cette nuit même.

- Merci Reira.

Ooooooooooo

Haru s'entraînait depuis plus d'une heure au dojo de maître Kazuma. En effet, s'il souhaitait avoir la moindre chance de récupérer l'âme de Reira, il fallait bien qu'il soit le plus fort possible. Peu importe les conséquences de son acte, il rendrait la vie à sa sœur et tout redeviendra comme avant. Tout. Du moins, il l'espérait sincèrement.

Ooooooooooo

Akito Soma… Cette gamine stupide et colérique. Comment a-t-elle osé pactiser avec moi ? Elle doit vraiment avoir un problème… Enfin, peu importe puisque sa vie sera bientôt entre mes mains. Je lui ferais comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de se lier à nous les vampires et à moi en particulier. Moi qui suis le chef de notre communauté, moi qui vit depuis plusieurs siècles dans cette crypte reculée et isolée du monde. Moi qui suis l'un des premiers vampires n'ayant jamais existé… comment a-t-elle pu essayer de discuter avec moi ? A-t-elle la moindre idée de l'étendue de mes connaissances ? Cette jeune femme est vraiment irresponsable… Ce lien qu'elle souhaite préserver est déjà altéré. A chaque nouveau chef de famille, leur malédiction s'estompe peu à peu et avoir signer avec moi n'y changera rien, au contraire. Mon but personnel est de détruire cette malédiction à tout jamais. Pourquoi ? Parce que moi aussi j'aimerais devenir libre…

Ooooooooooo

Alors qu'Akito dormait paisiblement, Reira entra dans son pavillon à pas de loup. La jeune vampire posa délicatement un tissu imbibé de somnifère sur le visage du chef de famille et laissa une lettre sur le futon, annonçant le kidnapping. Elle souleva ensuite Akito et disparut avec elle dans la nuit. Au même moment, Kureno, ayant entendu du bruit et croyant que le dieu s'était réveillé, entra dans la chambre. N'y voyant personne, il trouva la lettre et la ramassa. Il courut chez Hatori.

Pendant ce temps, Reira traînait son fardeau à travers les ruines d'un ancien cimetière et arriva à destination seulement une demi heure plus tard.

Ooooooooooo

- Kureno ? Que fais-tu chez moi en pleine nuit ?

Le dragon venait d'émerger de son sommeil et avait les cheveux en bataille. Il portait un caleçon noir et une chemise blanche et déboutonnée.

- Regarde, Akito a été enlevée.

- Quoi ???

Il chercha faiblement ses lunettes et lut rapidement la lettre.

- Il faut contacter Ayame et Shigure. Inutile d'ameuter tout le monde pour le moment.

- Oui…

On frappa alors discrètement à la porte.

- Haru ?

Le bœuf rejoignit ses aînés et le médecin soupira.

- Tu as entendu la conversation ?

- Oui… Je peux voir la lettre ?

Il lui donna sans comprendre.

- Et merde…

Le coq et le dragon le regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Qui a-t-il Haru ? Tu reconnais l'écriture ?

- …

- Haru, répond !!! C'est important !!!

- _Si je leur dis et que je les emmène là-bas, ils vont tout découvrir. En même temps, j'aurais peut-être une chance de récupérer son âme. _C'est Reira qui a rédigé ceci. Je sais où elle est.

Hatori appela ses deux amis, afin qu'ils assistent eux aussi à l'explication d'Hatsuharu qui semblait en savoir beaucoup. Un peu trop même.

Ooooooooooo

- Félicitations Reira. Ta mission est un succès.

La jeune fille venait de déposer Akito sur le sol en pierre de la crypte. Elle l'installa contre le mur et l'y attacha avec des chaînes.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille.

- Oui maître.

- As-tu déposé la lettre ?

- Oui maître.

- Parfait. Je vais poster certains de mes hommes devant l'entrée afin de retarder toutes les personnes tentant de venir la sauver.

- Vous penser que mon frère va les conduire ici ?

- Evidemment.

Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer…

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**_Que va-t-il arriver à Akito ?_**

**_Qui est réellement le chef des vampires qui cherche à lever la malédiction ?_**

**_Haru récupèrera t-il l'âme de sa sœur ?_**


	4. Akato et Ryoji Soma

**Note :** mirki à ceux qui me lisent ou qui laissent des reviews.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique et flash back entre **« **_italique_** »**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shigure, Ayame, Hatori et Kureno s'étaient installés autour de la table basse et fixaient étrangement le pauvre Haru qui se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Ce fut le dragon qui l'interrogea.

- Haru, pourquoi ta sœur aurait-elle laissé cette lettre ? Comment serait-elle parvenue à enlever Akito ? C'est absurde.

- Pas tant que ça…

- Explique-toi.

- Il y a quatre ans, il s'est passé quelque chose dans le pavillon d'Akito. Ne me demandez pas quoi, je n'en sais rien. Toutefois, ce jour là, j'ai vu un homme étrange en sortir avec le corps de ma sœur. Je les ai suivis et c'est pour cette raison qu'à part Akito, je suis le seul à savoir que Reira n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

- Même si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas.

- Nous verrons ça plus tard. Sais-tu où Reira a amené Akito ?

- Chez son maître très certainement.

- Son maître ?

- Oui, l'homme dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure.

- Tu connais le chemin ?

- Oui…

- Parfait, ne perdons plus une minute et allons-y.

- Attendez !!!

- Quoi encore ? Tu as oublié de nous préciser quelque chose Haru ?

- Oui, si on veut. Là-bas, nous risquons de ne pas être les bienvenus, alors il vaudrait mieux prendre de quoi se défendre.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Des croix et de l'eau bénite…

- Ne nous prend pas pour des imbéciles.

- Je pense qu'il dit la vérité, intervint Shigure. J'ai déjà trouvé de l'eau bénite dans la chambre d'Akito.

- Dans ce cas…

Ooooooooooo

Akito émergea peu à peu des profondeurs de son sommeil et se découvrit assise contre un mur glacé et attachée par des chaînes en métal. Elle grogna et scruta les environs du regard. Elle ne vit que des pierres et des traces de sang séché sur le sol. Toutefois, une voix ne tarda pas à l'interpeller.

- Akito ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

Elle grimaça d'effroi en apercevant son probable bourreau et la jeune vampire qu'elle détestait tant.

- Vous ?

- Et oui ma belle, tu te souviens encore de moi quatre ans après ? Je suis flatté.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- J'ai demandé à Reira de t'enlever, afin que nous puissions discuter un peu tous les deux. Tu sais, ta tentative de briser notre contrat m'a chagriné.

- … Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec vous. Je refuse de continuer à vivre dans la peur.

Le chef des vampires sourit et lui caressa la joue.

- Mais c'est impossible Akito, un pacte ça n'est pas résiliable.

- … je trouverais le moyen…

- L'espoir fait vivre ma jolie mais n'y croit pas trop… Reira, va me chercher le couteau s'il te plaît.

- Oui maître.

Le dieu frissonna, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait advenir de son sort.

Oooooooooooo

**« **

_Quelques siècles auparavant._

_Un jeune homme châtain aux yeux bleu outremer déambulait paisiblement dans sa demeure. Il portait un magnifique kimono en soie noire et à broderie d'or. Les domestiques s'inclinaient à son passage._

- _Soma-sama ! l'interpella une jeune fille._

- _Oui ?_

- _Vos maudits sont réunis dans votre pavillon. Ils n'attendent plus que vous._

- _Bien. J'y vais de ce pas._

_Le jeune dieu rejoignit ses cinq maudits. En effet, seuls le chien, le dragon, le cheval, le tigre et le coq étaient en vie à cette époque. Il les remercia pour leur dévouement et leur fit prendre congé mais retint le tigre._

- _Soma-sama ?_

_Le dieu s'approcha de son vis-à-vis, son aîné d'un an aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts, et l'embrassa tendrement. Le tigre, comme à chaque fois, oublia le monde autour de lui et prononça le prénom du chef de famille d'une voix douce._

- _Akato… Akato… Je vous aime tant…_

- _Moi de même, mon cher Ryoji, mon petit félin… _

_Le dieu passa une main sous le kimono de son maudit afin de toucher son torse nu. Bien sûr, tous deux savaient que leur relation était interdite et immorale. En ce temps là, deux hommes ne pouvaient pas s'aimer, c'était contraire à l'éthique._

_A la demande de son dieu, Ryoji s'allongea sur les tatamis et Akato vint s'installer à califourchon sur lui._

- _Akato ? Nous ne devons pas faire ça…_

_Le chef de famille lui jeta un regard tentateur et l'embrassa passionnément. _

- _Pourquoi refuses-tu mon petit tigre ? Tu n'en n'as pas envie ?_

- _Bien sûr que si Akato ! Je vous désire plus que tout au monde, mais nous risquons tellement si nous devenons amants…_

- _Peu m'importe Ryoji… Après cette nuit, voudras-tu accéder à l'éternité avec moi ?_

- _Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir. Mais comment ?_

- _Cette nuit Ryoji, quand nos corps ne feront plus qu'un, nous deviendrons des vampires, les premiers de l'histoire du Japon…_

- _Des vampires ?? Mais comment ???_

- _Ryoji… J'en suis déjà un depuis cent ans et je cherche quelqu'un pour rester à mes côtés. Ryoji, c'est toi que j'ai choisi car je t'aime. Acceptes-tu de demeurer avec moi pour l'éternité ?_

- _Avec un grand honneur car je vous aime plus que tout Akato, je vous aime…_

_Cette nuit là, les deux amants interdits goûtèrent au plaisir suprême et firent le vœu de demeurer ensemble à jamais et de faire prospérer la race des vampires._** »**

Ooooooooooo

Le chef des vampires frappa violemment le mur. Pourquoi fallait-il que de si anciens souvenirs lui reviennent en mémoire ? Akato, mon amour, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Un jour, je briserais cette malédiction et je te rejoindrais. Je te le promets.

- Maître ? Voici le poignard que vous m'aviez demandé.

- Merci bien Reira.

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'Akito, le couteau tendu vers elle.

- Tu as presque le même prénom que lui, mais tu ne lui ressembles en rien.

Au même moment, les « secours » se dirigeaient le plus rapidement possible vers la crypte.

Ooooooooooo

Akato… Pourquoi m'avoir condamné à vivre sans toi ? Pourquoi ?

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**_Akito sera-t-elle sauvée ?_**

**_Haru récupèrera t-il l'âme de sa sœur ?_**

**_Akato et Ryoji Soma, un destin tragique ?_**


	5. La mort d'Akato

**Note :** mirki à ceux qui me lisent ou qui laissent des reviews.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique et flash back entre **« **_italique_** »**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Cet endroit est vraiment inquiétant, remarqua Ayame en grimaçant.

En effet, ils déambulaient dans un cimetière abandonné depuis près de deux heures.

- C'est là.

Haru pointa un doigt en direction d'un mausolé complètement délabré. La brume s'intensifia et devint peu à peu du brouillard. Un léger vent se leva quant le bœuf posa sa main sur la porte en bois. Alors qu'il la poussait, des yeux dorés apparurent dans la demi obscurité ambiante : ils étaient encerclés.

Ooooooooooo

Ryoji caressa la joue d'Akito à l'aide de la lame aiguisée du couteau.

- Alors Akito, comment peut on lever la malédiction ?

Le chef de famille parut interloqué par cette question.

- Je n'en sais rien. La malédiction de Kureno s'est levée toute seule et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai conclu ce pacte. Je refuse que d'autres maudits soient libérés. Je veux que notre lien soit éternel !!

Le chef des vampires jeta violemment le poignard sur le sol et gifla Akito avec hargne.

- L'éternité ? Ce n'est qu'une illusion, un mirage… Pauvre sotte…

Il quitta alors la pièce et demanda à Reira de surveiller la prisonnière.

Ooooooooooo

**« **

- _Akato, pourquoi ne me transformai-je plus en tigre ?_

- _Un vampire n'a pas d'âme. Ainsi, aucun esprit ne peut t'habiter._

- _Oh… Et vous alors ?_

- _Pour moi c'est différent. Je suis le dieu de la malédiction et ce, jusqu'à ma mort. Bien sûr, mes descendants prendront ma place en temps que chef de famille mais ils ne feront pas parti de la malédiction._

- _Akato, l'idée de passer l'éternité à vos côtés me réjouit réellement. Je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'aimer autant._

_Le dieu sourit et embrassa tendrement son amant._

- _Akato, ne trouvez vous pas dommage de devoir cacher notre amour aux yeux des autres ?_

- _Bien sûr, mais les mœurs sont ce qu'elles sont. Je suppose qu'il faudra plusieurs siècles pour assister à une évolution. D'ici là, pour vivre heureux, vivons caché._

- _Vous avez raison._** »**

Oooooooooooo

Les « sauveteurs » étaient encerclés par une dizaine de vampires dont les yeux dorés brillaient étrangement. Leurs longues canines étaient sorties et ils semblaient être affamés.

- Dis-moi Haru, ta sœur serait-elle devenue comme eux ?

- Bien vu Hatori.

- _Mais quel peut bien être le lien entre ces créatures et Akito ? _s'interrogea Shigure.

Les monstres s'approchèrent lentement d'eux et le bœuf sortit les fioles d'eau bénite de sa poche. Ses aînés prirent exemple sur lui et firent de même.

- Pourvu que ça fonctionne, pria l'adolescent.

Ooooooooooo

- Maître, il semblerait que nous ayons de la visite.

- Ils ont été rapide. Va les chercher je te prie.

- Oui maître.

Reira se dirigea vers l'escalier en pierre et l'emprunta.

Ooooooooooo

**« **

_Deux cents ans plus tôt._

- _Ryoji, je dois te parler._

- _Oui, je t'écoute_. (désormais Ryoji tutoies Akato car cela fait déjà longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble)

- _C'est à propos de la malédiction._

- _Il y a un problème ?_

- _Oui. Le fait que je sois encore le dieu après quatre siècles, a complètement déréglé le cours normal du processus._

- _C'est-à-dire ?_

- _De plus en plus d'anomalies apparaissent : des personnes sont maudites par plusieurs esprits, le même animal hante plusieurs personne à la fois… Ca ne peut plus continuer ainsi. Je suis responsable de ce désordre et je dois assumer._

- _Mais comment Akato ? L'unique moyen qu'il y ait un autre dieu serait que tu disparaisses._

- _Je sais._

_Ryoji réalisa alors la portée des paroles de son amour._

- _Akato… Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie._

- _Ryoji, je n'ai pas le choix. L'ordre des choses doit être rétabli._

- _Pas au prix de ta vie !_

- _Il le faut. Ce soir, après une dernière fois, je me suiciderais._

- _Non…_

_Ryoji tomba à genoux sur le sol et Akato l'enlaça. _

- _Je me tuerais grâce à un sort qui permettra à mon corps de conserver à jamais les bienfaits de notre immortalité._

- _A quoi cela servira t-il ?_

- _Ryoji, tu devras trouver le moyen de lever la malédiction. Quand celle-ci sera brisée, tu pourras me ressusciter, mais pas avant. Surtout pas. C'est compris ?_

- _Oui Akato. Tes désirs sont des ordres._

- _Bien._

_A peine la nuit fut-elle tombée, que les deux amants regagnèrent leur lit pour une ultime étreinte avant longtemps. Pour une fois, Akato laissa carte blanche à son amour. Celui-ci s'arrêta sur chaque millimètre de peau et caressa longuement les courbes du dieu, comme s'il souhaitait les apprendre par cœur. Puis vint minuit et l'heure du rituel. Akato s'installa sur l'autel en pierre au fond de la crypte et mit un coussin rouge sous sa tête. _

_- Je t'aime Ryoji. N'oublie pas ta promesse. _

_- Je t'aime aussi Akato. A bientôt._

_Alors que le dieu récitait la formule, Ryoji lui tenait la main en pleurant. Peu à peu les yeux d'Akato se fermèrent, laissant son amant dans le désespoir._** »**

Ooooooooooo

Déjà deux siècles que tu t'es endormi… Akato, j'ai l'impression de toucher au but. Encore un peu de patience mon amour…

Oooooooooooo

Reira était arrivée en haut des marches et remarqua que ses cousins et son frère avaient (tant bien que mal) réussi à se débarrasser de leurs ennemis.

- Bonjour à vous. Mon maître vous attend. Akito est en bas.

- Reira…

Haru lui attrapa le poignet.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Un ordre de mon maître.

Elle les conduisit alors dans les sous-sols, dont les murs étaient peints en rouge sang.

- Je vous salue bien bas messieurs. Hatsuharu, ça faisait un moment.

- Faites attention, ce type est cinglé !! cria Akito.

Shigure voulut la rejoindre mais Reira s'interposa sous le sourire satisfait de son maître. Le chien, légèrement énervé, s'adressa sèchement à leur hôte.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Ryoji Soma. Et vous ?

Au même moment, Haru remarqua au loin une vitrine où étaient entreposées des fioles bien étranges et pour cause : elles contenaient des âmes.

**A suivre… Reviews ???**

**_Ryoji lèvera t-il la malédiction afin de pouvoir ressusciter son amant ?_**

**_Haru récupèrera t-il l'âme de sa sœur ?_**

**_Et…._**

****

**ATTENTION : **Je pars du 6 au 16 août en Ecosse donc je n'aurais pas d'ordinateur. La suite viendra donc dans un moment… A bientôt !!!!!


	6. Eternity

**Note :** mirki à ceux qui me lisent ou qui laissent des reviews.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Après près de quinze jours d'absence, voici la fin ! A bientôt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Ryoji Soma. Et vous ?

- Shigure Soma.

Hatori réfléchit un instant avant d'interroger leur hôte.

- Soma dîtes-vous ?

- Oui. Je suis l'un de vos ancêtres, tout comme la personne pour laquelle je me bats.

- Vous souhaitez réellement levez la malédiction ? demanda Akito.

- Oui.

- Mais alors pourquoi avoir accepté ce pacte avec moi ?

- Pour te manipuler Akito et pouvoir me servir de toi si besoin. Crois-tu vraiment que tu étais de taille à négocier avec le chef des vampires ? Tu n'es qu'une jeune femme sotte qui ne pense pas aux conséquences de ses actes avant d'agir. Tu m'as même vendu l'âme de cette fille, c'est pitoyable.

- …

Les autres comprirent enfin le lien entre leur dieu et ce vampire, ainsi que ce qu'il était advenu de Reira. Profitant des explications de Ryoji, Haru se faufila discrètement par derrière le petit groupe et se dirigea à pas de loups vers la vitrine contenant les fioles. L'une d'elle, bleu outremer au bouchon doré, attira son attention. Il ouvrit doucement la porte vitrée et s'empara de l'objet de sa convoitise quand une voix assaillit son esprit.

- _Haru ? Haru, c'est toi ? Libère moi de cette fiole, je t'en supplie !_

- _Reira ?_

- _Oui Haru, c'est moi. Mon âme a été enfermée dans ce flacon. Ouvre-le vite pour que tout redevienne comme avant._

- _Reira…_

- _Vite !!!_

Il entendit un raclement de gorge et se retourna vivement. Ryoji le scrutait, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

- Lâche ça, espèce de vaurien.

- Non.

- Lâche ça et tu repars d'ici en vie.

- Non.

- Obéis lui Haru ! cria sa jumelle.

- Non Reira. Quatre ans que je cherche à te rendre ton âme. Quatre ans que j'ai l'impression de vivre près d'un fantôme. A présent, j'ai une chance que tout redevienne comme avant, que ce lien qui nous unissait soit présent de nouveau. Je ne peux pas renoncer. Pas maintenant.

- …

- Tant pis pour toi.

Alors que le vampire s'approchait dangereusement du bœuf, les autres occupaient Reira afin de permettre à Shigure de délivrer Akito.

- Je te tiens Hatsuharu.

Pris de panique il sursauta et lâcha le flacon qui se brisa sur le sol. Une silhouette blanche s'en échappa et pénétra dans le corps de la jeune fille qui s'écroula sur le sol. Son frère se précipita vers elle et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle respirait normalement. Ryoji donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur avant de se laisser glisser le long de la paroi.

- J'ai échoué… J'ai échoué Akato… Ma dernière chance de lever cette malédiction vient d'être réduite à néant. Akato, pardon…

Des larmes de désespoir roulèrent sur sa peau diaphane. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur sa tête et il leva les yeux. Reira, qui venait de se réveiller, lui souriait gentiment.

- Je ne peux plus vous appeler maître puisque je suis redevenue humaine, mais je me dois de vous aider.

Le reste de sa famille lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension. Pourquoi devrait elle porter secours à un tel monstre ?

- Ryoji-san, alors que j'étais morte, vous m'avez permis de revenir à la vie en me transformant en vampire. C'est grâce à vous que j'en suis là aujourd'hui et que je peux vivre à nouveau comme avant. Ryoji-san, je sais qu'au fond vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, alors laisser moi vous aider comme vous l'avez fait pour moi.

- Merci Reira. Merci.

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers le chef de famille.

- Akito, croyez-vous réellement que ce désir d'éternité est justifié ? Prenez les vampires. Ils possèdent l'immortalité mais ne sont pas forcément heureux. A trop vouloir dompter ce temps qui passe, vous avez fait des erreurs Akito. Ne souhaitez-vous pas plutôt profiter du temps qu'il vous reste au côté de celui que vous aimez ? N'est-ce pas plus important de vivre près de l'être aimé plutôt qu'entouré d'une foule de personne ?

Le dieu tourna alors ses yeux noirs vers Shigure.

- Tu as peut-être raison Reira. Mais quand la personne que tu aimes ne souhaites pas demeurer à tes côtés, que te reste t-il ? La solitude m'effraie bien trop…

- Etes-vous sûre de ce que vous avancez ?

- Oui…

- Shigure, a-t-elle raison ou tort ?

- Tort.

Les joues d'Akito se rosirent légèrement.

- C'est auprès de toi que je désire rester Akito, même si la malédiction n'existe plus.

- …

Reira sourit et poursuivit son discours.

- Les gens sont toujours plus heureux quand ils sont libres. Si vous les enchaînez, ils ne reviendront pas. Si vous les libérez, ils vous rendront visite.

- … Ai-je le choix de toute façon ?

- Pas vraiment.

Ryoji s'était relevé et tenait un morceau de parchemin dans sa main droite.

- Le contrat que nous avions passé stipule bien que vous devez vous soumettre à ma volonté.

Le dieu grimaça et poussa un profond soupir.

- Très bien, j'accepte de lever la malédiction.

Tout le monde la remercia et le chef des vampires la conduisit à Akato. Le corps de l'ancien chef de famille paraissait presque vivant, comme simplement endormi. Akito se plaça à côté de son ancêtre et imposa ses mains sur lui, pendant que Reira, Haru et Ryoji installaient des bougies et traçaient un pentagramme avec du sel.

- Moi, Akito Soma qui suis ta descendante, écoute mon appel. En cette ère particulière et bénie, tous les animaux sont présents autour de moi pour une ultime fête. Akato-sama, entend ma voix qui parvient jusqu'à toi. En tant que dieu, je brise ce serment d'éternité et je dissous cette malédiction à jamais !!

Une lueur violette s'échappa des mains d'Akito et se propagea sur le corps d'Akato. Un à un, les maudits furent libérés, leur laissant une sensation étrange au fond du cœur. Ryoji ferma un instant les yeux.

- Merci de tout mon cœur. Merci. A présent, j'aimerais que vous quittiez cet endroit. Rentrez chez vous et profitez de la vie.

Ils obtempérèrent, sauf Reira qui s'approcha tout près de son ancien maître.

- Adieu « maître ». Je sais que je ne vous reverrais probablement jamais.

- Adieu.

La jeune fille quitta à son tour la crypte. Ryoji s'allongea alors près du corps de son amant.

- Akato, je sais que tu m'as menti et qu'il est impossible de te ressusciter. Tu voulais simplement mettre fin à cette malédiction pour que nos descendants ne vivent pas le même enfer que nous. A présent, j'ai réalisé ta dernière volonté mon amour. Je peux enfin te rejoindre.

Ryoji récita le même rituel qu'Akato jadis et ferma les yeux à jamais, sa main dans celle de son aimé.

Oooooooooooo

Rêver d'éternité c'est bien, vivre chaque instant avec nos proches c'est mieux. Alors que les anciens maudits apprennent à construire leur existence par eux-mêmes, deux hommes enlacés et le sourire aux lèvres les observent du ciel avec bienveillance.

**FIN**


End file.
